


jealous

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, he knows what hes doing, jealous tsukki, lil shit yama, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: "For your ship promo request. Tsukkiyama. Tsukki getting jelly when someone (maybe a new first year it a rival team member) is being a little too friendly with Yamaguchi. I’m a sucker for jelly Tsukki. (It’s up to you if Yamaguchi is comfortable with the other person’s flirting or not.)"





	jealous

Daichi decided since they needed more practice, to bring the team two hours south to participate in a tournament. It would be all new teams, new players, new strategies. Tsukkishima was not happy; two hours on a stuffy bus at this ungodly hour to play teams that would either crush them, or they would crush. Then they would head back, spending two more hours on a stuffy bus now filled with sweaty people, and get back to school at another ungodly hour. 

In short, Tskukkishima was not happy.

Yamaguchi knew this would happen, which is why when his boyfriend boarded the bus, he already had a window seat saved for him and breakfast wrapped up. The middle blocker didn’t deserve his sweet, pure angel. Freckles and smile lines, excitedly patting the open seat next to him.

Maybe the bus ride wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

**

Three short sets later, Karasuno was walking off to their temporary locker room with three wins under their belts. With the next hour off as a break, they dispersed shortly after cleaning up. Tsukkishima opted to walk to the gym the long way, hoping to watch the team they were playing next. Maybe it would be an easy win. 

Wandering through the halls, he heard a familiar voice. He walked towards the sound, rounding the corner and seeing his boyfriend talking to a rather tall volleyball player. The guy leaned against the wall, head dipped low to easily talk to the shorter boy. By the look of his uniform, it was the team they were playing next. Yamaguchi had his arms crossed, smiling at something the guy had just said. 

When an arm was slung around the smaller boy’s shoulders, Tsukkishima thought that enough was enough.

“Yo, Yamaguchi. Is this guy giving you trouble?” His voice echoed down the hall as he took long strides towards the two. He was there in a matter of moments, staring the unwanted stranger right in the eyes. 

“No trouble here, pal. Just getting to know this cutie.” The guy was oblivious to the stance Tsukki had taken, and his icy glare. Yamaguchi didn’t look distressed; he was rather amused. He enjoyed seeing his boyfriend like this, seething jealousy. 

“I think you should take your hands off of him.” It wasn’t a suggestion.  
“What are you? His keeper? He can make his own decisions.” 

This guy was hitting Tsukki’s last nerve; Yamaguchi could tell by the clenched fists and angry eyes. A couple more seconds and there would be a brawl. Though he wouldn’t mind seeing that, they still had matches to play and Tsukki’s fingers were already wrapped. Yamaguchi stepped out from under the embrace and wrapped his arm around the middle blocker’s waist.

“Sorry, I forget to mention I’m seeing someone. But thank you for the offer!” He smiled, blissfully aware of the staredown happening over his head. The stranger mumbled something before walking off, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Kei, you scared him off. Now he’ll be aiming for you the whole match.” 

“Stupid. You did that on purpose.”

Smirking, Yamaguchi shook his head. The pair strolled down the hall, in the direction of the locker rooms. Their break was almost up. Seeing him still simmering with jealousy, Yamaguchi tilted his head up and kissed Kei’s jawline. A rose-pink spread over his cheeks, staying there until the two were back in the locker room, once again surrounded by their team.

Needless to say, Tsukkishima blocked every spike the pathetic first year attempted, and the match was over rather quickly.


End file.
